


И никаких братьев на содержании

by Contesina



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все знают, что молодой человек, связавший себя узами брака, должен любезно относиться к матушке своей жены. И пусть только кто-то попробует это оспорить! Миссис Беннет в своем репертуаре прилагается</p>
            </blockquote>





	И никаких братьев на содержании

Все знают, что молодой человек, связавший себя узами брака, должен любезно относиться к матушке своей жены.

Как бы мало ни были известны взгляды молодого человека на этот предмет после женитьбы, истина эта столь прочно укоренилась в обществе, что к нему тут же начинают относиться как к вечному должнику новоприобретенной второй родительницы. К счастью, истина эта разделяется полностью только дамами в том же положении — а именно матушками успешно выданных замуж девиц; остальные же — матушки не слишком успешно выданных замуж девиц или матушки девиц еще незамужних, а также другие члены общества могут полагать иначе, однако мнение их столь незначительно, что в расчет его принимать было бы ошибкой.

Мистер Дарси был образцом зятя, которым можно было хвалиться перед соседями, и в этом, как признавалась миссис Беннет всем и всюду, ей совершенно повезло. "Десять тысяч годового дохода, моя дорогая, и никаких братьев на содержании!" Мистер Дарси имел в распоряжении приход, позавидовать доходу и обширности которого мог даже мистер Коллинз. Мистер Дарси имел загородный дом, окна в котором превосходили окна в поместье леди Кэтрин де Бер по всем статьям; камин во второй гостиной леди Кэтрин и вовсе не годился в подметки даже камину в кухне Пемберли. Мистер Дарси был представлен при дворе, что огорчало леди Лукас при каждом упоминании громким шепотом за чаем; сестра мистера Дарси была непревзойденная музыкантша, чем также следовало гордиться — ибо мисс де Бер, просочившаяся в мир миссис Беннет через письма Шарлотты Коллинз своей матушке, тоже представляла некоторую угрозу всеобъемлющим талантам мистера Дарси.

Леди Кэтрин, как признавалась Элизабет в письмах к миссис Гардинер, выросла в воображении миссис Беннет в угрозу положению и благополучию ее самой и мистера Дарси и не перестала быть таковой даже после примирения двух ветвей семейства, заключившемся в появлении леди Кэтрин под сенью Пемберли. "И хотя сень эта, — писала Элизабет, — была осквернена моим присутствием в полной мере — вообразите, дорогая тетушка, я даже не убрала со стола газету, которую читала, и леди Кэтрин подозрительно поглядывала на мои руки, ища следы типографской краски, - миледи проявила высочайшую выдержку и даже обратилась ко мне два раза по имени. Джорджиана была напугана больше меня, услышав это".

Мистер Дарси же являл собой пример стоической покорности судьбе. Покорность эта, впрочем, не была обременительной, ибо миссис Беннет предпочитала проводить время дома, где к ее услугам был мистер Беннет, или же в Бате с Лидией. Так как жалобы мужу и восторги, выражаемые Лидии, занимали много времени, а хвастовство перед соседями и опасения насчет леди Кэтрин и того больше, мистеру Дарси редко предоставлялась возможность взрастить в себе пресловутую покорность и выразить ее лично, против чего он не возражал. Любовь к Элизабет помогала ему выдержать зимние визиты миссис Беннет, даже если они совпадали с визитами леди Кэтрин де Бер. Более того, миссис Беннет даже находила в нем следы сыновней любви и заявляла, что будь у нее такой сын, имение мистера Беннета никогда бы не ушло по мужской линии наследования. В любовь эту она уверовала окончательно и бесповоротно, когда любимый пес мистера Дарси, приняв украшенную перьями шляпку леди Кэтрин за курицу, распотрошил ее в клочья. Сень Пемберли потрясли бури; пес был сослан на кухню на веки вечные до отъезда леди Кэтрин; миссис Дарси чудом избежала обвинений в низком происхождении, а мисс Дарси удостоилась горьких сожалений о судьбе, принуждающей ее жить под одной крышей с людьми, позволяющими такие безобразные выходки. Миссис Беннет, заставшая пса на месте преступления, была обречена на гневное молчание со стороны миледи. Высказав таким образом свое негодование, леди Кэтрин немедленно погрузилась в карету простоволосой, забыв надеть другую шляпку. Рассказ об этом принес миссис Беннет в лонгборнских гостиных вечную славу. Мистер же Беннет, выслушав его из уст драгоценной супруги по двадцатому разу, прислал Элизабет и мистеру Дарси письмо, в котором благодарил пса, но просил его больше не повторять этот подвиг, "ибо мои нервы, которые, как оказалось, тоже существуют, могут не выдержать, если в присутствии миссис Беннет пес разорвет на кусочки еще одну шляпку или, упаси бог, саму миледи. Кроме того, мистер Коллинз лишится благодетельницы, а я не настолько к нему суров". Элизабет обещала, что такое не повторится, и пес обещание это сдержал — в следующий приезд леди Кэтрин он смирно лежал у ног миссис Беннет, и визит прошел в обстановке сдержанности и благополучия, которыми, как не уставала повторять последняя, наполнены все дни в Пемберли.


End file.
